


The Real Thing

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always been surrounded by magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

From the time that Draco was born, magic was a constant in his life.

His first memory is of his mother turning on the lights with a simple flick of her wand. The candles in each of the lamps in the room had lit, and it was _incredible._ That simple spell was something he had learned, even before he arrived at Hogwarts, but to a baby it must have seemed amazing. After all, it had stuck with him for so many years.

He was surrounded by Wizarding toys as a child. He particularly loved his stuffed dragon, which would fly around the room on demand. He had stubbornly left it behind when he first went to Hogwarts – he wasn’t a _baby_ after all. However, that night, he had begged his mother to send it to him via owl. She had, along with buckets of sweets. Even now, missing an eye and horribly tattered, he loved that dragon. Luckily, his love realized that, and put it on a chair in their reading room (much to Draco’s embarrassment).

He also loved his toy broom, which was later replaced by a real one. After all, what kid didn’t want to _fly?_

He was surrounded, nearly exclusively, by witches and wizards. And, if not them, other magical beings, like house elves and goblins. He grew up with Wizarding children, who all had magical parents, and magical ancestors reaching back to before Merlin.

He loved magic too. It made everything around him possible and brimming with endless chances. It seemed as if you could do _anything_ with magic. Even though he was often trapped within the constraints of his family and his society, he still felt free… _because_ of magic.

However, Draco knew that he had never encountered _real magic_ until he met Harry.

He knew that he would not only give up his possessions or his life for Harry. He would even give all of his magic up for Harry.

Because, to Draco, Harry _was_ magic.

It was just as simple as that.


End file.
